degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost in the Machine (1)
Ghost in the Machine (1) is the first-part to the season premiere of Season 4 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 7, 2004 on CTV Television and on October 1, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors James Hurst and Shelley Scarrow and directed by Phil Earnshaw. The episode shares its title with the song by Sadistik. Main Plot After two years of her waiting, Paige's rape case comes to trial, and she's committed to testifying against Dean, and making sure justice prevails. She falls into a deep fear and begins to develop fear of human contact, especially sexual contact, causing her relationship with Spinner to go on the rocks. Eventually she decides that the case is too much for her to handle and she nearly ends it. This aggravates Spinner, causing him to break up with her. She then decides that it is time to put away her fears and testify against the man who raped her. During the case, she is grilled with questions about her sexual interactions by Dean's lawyer, who goes as far as to ask how many men she had slept with. Although Paige's lawyer objects to these questions, Paige answers that she had only been with Dean, and would have never given up her virginity to him, specifically because of her then-young age and the fact that she knew him for only about an hour. Although her testimony was good, the lack of evidence causes the Judge to find Dean not guilty, albeit reluctantly. Sub Plot For his 16th birthday, Craig inherits $10,000 after his father's death and Ashley knows 10,000 ways to spend it. Unfortunately, it turns out that Joey had plans for that money, which hurts Craig, who now believes that Joey only sees him as a bank. Trivia= *This is the first appearance of Dean Walton since How Soon is Now?. *This episode is named after the song "Ghost In The Machine" by Sadistik. *Christina Schmidt has been removed from the opening credits. Kendra Mason appears in her place although she is not credited and does not appear at all in Season 4. *This episode marks the first appearance of Danny Van Zandt. *Craig and Ashley become friends again. *This marks the end of Spinner and Paige's first relationship. *Craig celebrates his 16th birthday in this episode. As such, it takes place exactly one year prior to the events of Venus (1). |-| Gallery= the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-1.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-2.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-4.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-5.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-6.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-9.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-10.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-11.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-3.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-7.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-8.jpg the-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-1-12.jpg 54e.png craig-ashley-ghostinthemachine11.png ghost-in-the-machine-1.png ghost-in-the-machine-dean.png 136-brucas59.jpg 137-brucas59.jpg 129-brucas59.jpg 130-brucas59.jpg 155-brucas59 (2).jpg 162-brucas59.jpg 187-brucas59.jpg 189-brucas59.jpg 191-brucas59.jpg 206-brucas59.jpg 254-brucas59.jpg ghostinthemachine1 (1).png ghostinthemachine1 (2).png ghostinthemachine1 (3).png ghostinthemachine1 (4).png ghostinthemachine1 (5).png ghostinthemachine1 (6).png ghostinthemachine1 (7).png ghostinthemachine1 (8).png ghostinthemachine1 (9).png ghostinthemachine1 (10).png ghostinthemachine1 (11).png ghostinthemachine1 (12).png ghostinthemachine1 (13).png ghostinthemachine1 (14).png ghostinthemachine1 (15).png ghostinthemachine1 (16).png ghostinthemachine1 (17).png ghostinthemachine1 (18).png ghostinthemachine1 (19).png Tumblr llbhzs1yeP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lkebam56YO1qc1tpr.jpg 76-brucas59.jpg 81-brucas59 (1).jpg Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (241).png Screenshot (242).png Screenshot (243).png Screenshot (244).png Screenshot (245).png Screenshot (246).png Screenshot (247).png Screenshot (249).png Screenshot (250).png Screenshot (251).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (253).png Screenshot (254).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (256).png Screenshot (257).png Screenshot (258).png Screenshot (259).png Screenshot (260).png Screenshot (261).png Screenshot (262).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (265).png Screenshot (266).png Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (269).png tumblr_llbi2zhOMg1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lkebblnYTv1qc1tpr.jpg 120-brucas59.jpg 121-brucas59.jpg 124-brucas59.jpg 144-brucas59 (1).jpg 145-brucas59 (1).jpg 139-brucas59 (1).jpg 154-brucas59 (4).jpg 157-brucas59 (3).jpg 166-brucas59 (2).jpg 01a.jpg 02a.jpg 07a.jpg 08a.jpg 10a.jpg 11a.jpg 13a.jpg 14a.jpg 17ab.jpg 12a.jpg Tumblr lkeb9myv3G1qc1tpr.jpg Screenshot (248).png 05 (3).jpg 4643dx.png Tumblr lkeb5jmK2b1qc1tpr.jpg 454k.jpg 46534.png 19dd.jpg 20).jpg 2111.jpg Tumblr lkeba2w0y11qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lkebb0Xvf61qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi401-402 28829.jpg Degrassi401-402 28629.jpg 87yuyy.png 8997yui.png 454wd.png Rose Michalchuk.PNG |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Susan Cuthbert as Rose Michalchuk *James Gilpin as Crown attorney *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Ken Pak as Summons officer *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *'Paige': "It will keep playing in the VCR in your head. Rewind pause play, rewind pause . You can't stop it. Then you'll dump me and i'll die alone with my 6 cats." Spinner: "Paige, I'll never dump you." *'Dean's Lawyer': "Ms. Michalchuk, did my client ever hold a gun to your head? A knife to your throat? A grenade?" Paige: "No." Dean’s Lawyer: "Did he not in fact wear a condom?" Paige: "Yeah but that doesn’t make him-" Dean’s Lawyer: "You could show me how he managed to open one of these and roll it onto his penis without offering you a chance to get away - if you wanted to." Paige: "I said no! He is bigger than me! Stronger…I was afraid. I’m not sure." Dean’s Lawyer: "Oh so you don’t know! How many men have you had sex with Miss Michalchuk?" Dean's Lawyer: "Ms. Michalchuk, how many men have you had sex with?" Paige's Lawyer: "Objection!" Paige: "Actually, I'd like to answer that. That was my only time. And I certainly would not have chosen to lose my virginity upstairs, at a house party, with a guy I'd known for an hour!" *Emma: "Chris and I broke up in July." Toby: "Sorry. Kendra and I broke up in August." Liberty: "Sorry. I believe I was abducted by aliens over Labor Day weekend...And Towerz and I broke up." Emma and Toby: "Sorry." *Paige: "Morning, Ellie." Ellie: "Hey Paige. Great outfit!" Paige: "New year, new look, new Paige." Alex: "Ellie, just because Princess Prissy talks to you doesn't mean you have to answer." Paige: "I'm going, I'm going." *Marco: "Oh hey. Happy birthday, buddy." Craig: "Wow! Uh, you hit the mall lately?" Marco: "You think it was easy finding those streamers and musical notes?" Craig: "No, I meant your outfit." Marco: "You like it?" Craig: "Yeah, man. And I love the locker, thanks." Marco: "No problem." (Craig puts his arm around Marco's shoulders) Craig: "Man, are you dating anyone?" (Marco laughs) Craig: "I'm serious." |-| Featured Music= *''"Ready For You"'' by Sloan - Heard during the opening scene. *''"Feel It"'' by Jakalope - Heard while Spinner and Paige are making out in The Love Mobile. |-| Links= *Watch Ghost in the Machine (1) on YouTube *Watch Ghost in the Machine (1) on Gorillavid (International) *Download Ghost in the Machine (1) from Living On Video TV (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 4 Episodes